ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Artpop (альбом)/Информация
Вскоре, после релиза альбома Born This Way, в мае 2011, Гага упоминула, что она уже приступила к работе над следующим альбомом. Во время интервью в пресс-центре в 2011 году на церемонии MuchMusic Video Awards, состоявшемся 19 июня 2011, Леди Гага заявила что она уже начала писать новые песни. В течении года, в различных интервью, Гага говорила о том, что она уже непрерывно пишет все больше и больше материала для нового альбома. 23 марта, Гага натвиттила "#МойЛюбимыйАльбомГаги следующий." 12:34 PM via web Продюсеры Гага подтвердила, что сотрудничает с теми же продюсерами, с которыми она работала над Born This Way: RedOne, DJ White Shadow и Fernando Garibay, а также с двумя начинающими - Zedd и Madeon. 18 ноября 2012, Гага прокомментировала странные названия песен, которые были зарегистрированы на ее аккаунте BMI через вебсайт Little Monsters: :Я видела в твиттере, всякие "утечки названий песен" или "сотрудничеств" - это полная неправда. единственные авторы с кем я сотрудничаю, это мои продюсеры (вы знаете что я сама пишу свои песни) и вы знаете продюсеров с которыми я работаю (за исключением нескольких)--и они никогда не работали с кем то до меня любом случае ... вот и все! RedOne Когда его спросили о его вкладе в альбом, в интервью MTV News, (ноябрь 2012) он ответил: : “''Мы все никак не могли собраться в студии вместе, но мы посылали друг другу идеи каждый раз, и мы были очень сосредоточены на написании хороших песен, и конечно же над атмосферой нового звучания и различных идей.” На мероприятии BMI Pop Awards, 13 мая 2013, RedOne сказал, что они работали только над половиной песен и что у них нет возможности записываться вместе и их песни не войдут в альбом Zedd В феврале 2013, Zedd рассказал в интервью ответил на несколько вопросов: : "Для меня, это огромная честь работать с одним из великих артистов в мире. Это так классно, я был большим фанатом Гаги до всего этого и моей мечтой было спродюсировать для нее песню. Из за того, что она такая открыто-музыкальная и творческая, мне было легко с ней работать" : "Она хотела чтобы я создавал самые сумасшедшие песни, какие я только могу создать. Я не думал о том правильно ли я одеваю обувь на ту ногу. Мы делаем нечто совершенно уникальное и мы считаем это новшеством. Она никогда не говорит, 'Ты должен сделать так чтобы всем фанатам понравилось', мы просто делаем музыку. Я думаю Гага действительно делает что она хочет, именно это она и делала с Born This Way и я думаю это правильное решение которое делает из тебя настоящего профессионала. Тоже самое она делает с ARTPOP, она делает что хочет." : "Мы были практически всегда вместе во время записи. Мы провели несколько месяцев вместе с Лос Анджелесе некоторое время назад и затем я ездил с ней в туре по Азии в течении двух месяцев. После шоу мы садились в студии и работали над треками. Мы старались избегать работы через электронную почту, так как мы не совсем понимали друг друга." : "Это было. Мы закладывали музыкальный фундамент, а затем в студии я уже корректировал всякие нечеткости. Серьезно, мы работали с худшими динамиками, какими ты только можешь себе представить! Тем не менее, ее лирики и вокал не будут звучать хуже, только из за того что она записывалась в отеле." В разговоре с Rolling Stone (Май 2013), Zedd упоминал, что они записали уже 5 или 6 полноценных песен для альбома. Он также сказал, что у них есть еще идеи, и что возможно они вольются в песни и будут на альбоме. Madeon 20 марта 2013, Мадеон сказал: :"Она великолепна. Она действительно самая интересная и милая персона. Профессионально, я думаю, что она удивительная. Она может отработать трехчасовое шоу и после концерта она может направиться в студию и просидеть там уйму времени и все равно выложиться на все сто - даже если это простая демо запись! Она действительно впечатляет." Вдохновение В интервью ''Access Hollywood, Гага описала темы, которые она использовала при запись песен: : "Я очарована распадом блонд поп-иконой и как культура любит строить и давать жизни фантазиям, а затем уничтожать их и это что то значит. Это то, что я хочу видеть на своем следующем альбоме.” Тему альбома можно были понять из текста песни "Princess Die". Во время Born This Way Ball, Гага рассказала что источником вдохновения для написания песен для нового альбома, стали "возможности". 3 августа, 2012, на сайте Little Monsters, она упомянула что альбом писался в таком жанре и темпе, который она создала. 3 августа, 2012, на сайте Little Monsters, Гага объяснила значение названия альбома, "Artpop может означать что угодно, поп-арт был движением в 70х годах и жив до сих пор." 30 октября, Гага сказала что новый альбом, будет позиционировать себя как "кусочек" альбома Born This Way и что все песни будут взаимосвязаны. Песни "ARTPOP" : Информация тут: "Artpop" 3 августа 2012, на сайте Little Monsters, Гага запостила строчку из песни: "We could, we could, belong together, ARTPOP." 28 декабря 2012, в Твиттере, Гага запостила еще одну строчку: "I try to sell myself but i am really laughing, because i just love the music not the bling - ARTPOP 2013". В августе 2013, Гага подтвердила, что на альбоме есть песня под названием "ARTPOP". Она также раскрыла строчки из альбома: "We could belong together, ARTPOP" "Applause" : Информация тут: "Applause" 23 июля, 2013, Тара Савело запостила фотографию Леди Гаги, которая по видимому работает над обложкой для сингла "Applause" через сайт LittleMonsters. Вскоре после поста Тары, Гага прокомментировала фотографию строчками из песни: "Baby I could bare...put it in here...if only fame had an IV...being a away from you...i found the vein..." "Gypsy" В интервью Fun Radio, Гага рассказала, что для нового альбома она записала песню "Gyps". "Jewels & Drugs" На церемонии 2013 Video Music Awards, Гага рассказала, что записала песню совместно с репером Too $hort. Песня "Jewels & Drugs" была исполнена на SWINEFEST 1 сентября 2013. "Mary Jane Holland" 9 августа, Гага натвиттила строчки из песни "Mary Jane Holland". "Aura" 29 октября 2012, Гага отправила Zedd сообщение в твиттере: "been listening to **rq* all day". Некоторые фанаты подумали что название песни- "Burqa". Название песни было упомянуто в Monstervision No.8, когда Гага спросила Терри Ричардсона "Ты поешь "Burqa"?". Отец Гаги Джо Джерманотта сказал фанатам, что "Burqa" самая лучшая песня на ARTPOP. "G.U.Y. (Girl Under You)" : Информация тут: "G.U.Y. (Girl Under You)" Она упомянула название песни в интервью Stylist. Продюссером песни выступил Zedd. "Sexxx Dreams" 6 февраля 2013, Гага упоминула название песни "Sex Dreams" в Твиттере :"We could be caught, were both convicted criminals of thought. -Sex Dreams #ARTPOP" "Dope" 10 февраля 2013 Гага написала строчку из песни "I'd rather be poor and happy than rich and alone" #ARTPOP. "Donatella" В интервью Just Jared, Леди Гага упоминула название трека с нового альбома - "Donatella". "MANiCURE" 29 августа 2013, Гага загрузила видео на YouTube с репетицией песни MANiCURE для 2013 iTunes Festival в Лондоне. Do What You Want (With My Body) В сентябре 2013, Гага натвиттила текст песни: :You can't have my heart and you won't use my mind but do what you want (with my body) do what you want with my body, :You can't stop my voice cuz' you don't own my life but do what you want (with my body) do what you want with my body. Ауттейки "Princess Die" : Информация тут: "Princess Die" В интервью Vanity Fair, было упомянуто, что Гага написала песню о Принцессе Диане. Интервьюер написал, что Гага сыграла акустическую версию этой песни во время интервью: :"Гага подошла к роялю и сыграла нам песню о Принцессе Диане--песня о славе и смерти знаменитостей." Впервые Гага исполнила песню "Princess Die" 27 июня 2012 года на арене Rod Laver Arena в туре The Born This Way Ball Tour, но тогда она говорила, что не уверена что песня войдет в альбом. Сотрудничество с Кендриком Ламаром В 2012, Гага сказала что она работала с Кендриком. Их песня, "PARTYNAUSEOUS", должна была войти в альбом, однако из-за нехватки времени, она не вошла туда. Позже была записана еще одна песня, которую упоминул Винсент Герберт, но детали о ней неизвестны. "Tea" : Информация тут: "Tea" Однажды Гага упомянула песню "Tea" и 31 октября 2012 года, она написала в твиттере строчку из песни: : "its been oolong since i've had a sip and I get this feeling, i need a green detox the truth will be the winner tonight -TEA ARTPOP." Сессия с Далласом Остином 31 мая 2013 Леди Гага запостила фотографию на сайте Little Monsters себя и Далласа Остина, которые находились в студии. Однако, неизвестно, записывали ли они какие либо треки для нового альбома. Известно только то, что они работали над песней для группы TLC, Posh Life, которую написала Гага. "Brooklyn Nights" 19 сентября 2013, в твиттере Гага упоминула песню "Brooklyn Nights" и строчки к ней: : "I always thought it was you, you always thought it was me. We always thought we were. It seemed like a real perfect fit, those Brooklyn Nights et us free." "Temple" 19 сентября 2013, в твиттере Гага упоминула песню "Temple" Факты *В интервью для январского Vanity Fair , было написано о том, что Гага вдохновлялась принцессой Дианой. Интервьюер описал, как Гага играла акустическую версию песни во время интервью: "Гага подошла к роялю чтобы сыграть нам новую песню, на которую ее вдохновила принцесса Диана--песня о славе и смерти знаменитостей." **Леди Гага дебютировала с песней "Princess Die" 27 июня 2012, в Rod Laver Arena в туре The Born This Way Ball Tour, но она сказала, что не уверена что песня войдет в альбом.